


A Second Piper McLean One Shot

by Super_Fangirl4TheWin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, One Shot, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Fangirl4TheWin/pseuds/Super_Fangirl4TheWin
Summary: Yo this is another Piper McLean one shot I wrote for the same competition as the other one. Yep. For both parts of the competition I wrote about Piper. She is my favourite. Anyways, she's sad. Emotions are conflicting. Piper can't take the pain. Woo. Another Summary. Enjoy :3





	A Second Piper McLean One Shot

Jason. Of course things just had to screw up regarding him. Of course her love for him just had to diminish because of…Other things. Their relationship had been going great. After the war and everything that had happened, they’d finally been able to spend time together. The two of them had managed to get around the whole memory loss, fake memory thing which then left nothing in the way to stop them being a happy couple. Almost.

Piper couldn’t help but hate her mother, the freaking Goddess of Love and other things, for everything messing up her life so far. She suspected it was because Aphrodite, despite favouring Piper as a daughter, really wanted to mess with the relationship of the two greatest Demigods of their time. 

So of course Piper was going to start having feelings for someone other than Jason, her boyfriend. And of course those new feelings had to be for her best friend. Well, girl best friend, Leo was her normal best friend. 

Piper sighed in frustration. She was so unsure of what to do. Attempting to contact her mother had failed and she didn’t want to ruin her relationship with Jason.   
The war was over for the Gods sake. They were meant to be settling down, maybe finding somewhere to get jobs or something. Instead, they were still at Camp Half-blood, by Jasons choice. It was a decision of his to add more buildings at Jupiter but they were at Camp Half-blood so he could get help and ideas from Annabeth. Annabeth…  
Right now Jason was in the Athena cabin, discussing Camp building matters with the current source of all Piper’s problems. 

Shaking her head, Piper stood up from her quite comfortable place on her bed, and walked outside for some fresh air. She debated whether or not she should go see what Jason and Annabeth were talking about but then decided against it. Instead, Piper walked down to the volleyball court where she knew some of her friends were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pacing seemed about the only thing Piper could do right now. She had come back to her cabin from the game of volleyball and couldn’t get something off her mind. When she had been playing a game, she had noticed Percy talking with Thalia and Reyna, the three of them occasionally glancing at her and looking away when they noticed her looking. Piper had tried talking to them about it, but none of them would give any answers.  
Frustration got the better of Piper, and she stopped her pacing, kicking a chair halfway across the room. Luckily, none of her cabin members were in the cabin at the moment. Hope it doesn’t break anyone’s makeup boxes. Not.

Piper was just about ready to break something else, particularly something belonging to Drew, when the door opened slowly.  
“Piper?”  
Jason walked into the room, his face brightening slightly when he saw she was in there. He had bags under his eyes and his hair looked like he hadn’t brushed it in a while, but his eyes still held a happiness to them.  
“Hey Jason,” Piper responded. Jason smiled, walking into the cabin and flopping down on her bed.   
“I’m so happy with the work I’ve been doing. Three buildings are already being built at Camp Jupiter and the plans for reconstruction of a couple older ones and a few new ones to be added are already almost complete. Annabeth has really been helpful with this.”  
Piper couldn’t help feeling guilty when Jason mentioned Annabeth. Jason must have noticed and looked at her in concern.   
“Piper? Are you okay? If I’m not spending enough time with you or anything…”  
“No, no… I’m fine.” Piper spoke up. “Really, Jason.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Piper turned her head to the side slightly. Jason pointed to her.   
“See! It’s that look again. I can see it in your eyes something’s up. What’s bothering you?”   
“Jason, I’m honestly fine. Nothing is bothering me.”   
“You have the same look in your eyes that Annabeth did when we were talking.” Jason started. “Everytime I even mention Percy she got a faraway look. Whenever I mentioned it her face hardened and she switched the conversation.”  
Piper blinked in surprise. “Wait really?”  
Jason nodded giving her a sideways glance.   
“You don’t happen to know why she was acting that way, do you?”  
“No… I actually don't. I might try asking her about it.” Lie. Piper didn’t know how she would cope with trying to talk to Annabeth. That girl would see right through her and Piper did not plan to lose a close friend.

“So you are absolutely sure you are fine?” Jason asked. Piper nodded her head, but didn’t speak up, leaving the two of them in an awkward silence. Eventually Jason got up from her bed, and said he had something else to do, before leaving. The whole time, Pipers mind was stuck between thinking about Jason and Annabeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had officially been two months since Piper had finally decided that she might have a crush on her best friend, and she was just about ready to just end her existence. 

Turns out, two months is an awful long time to avoid your best friend, and an equally awful long time to try and hide a secret from your boyfriend. She had been trying to avoid Annabeth for ages now, despite how much she’d rather be with Annabeth, and she had suspected that Annabeth had noticed. Until Piper realised that Annabeth was avoiding her as well. Piper also had gotten to the point that she was limiting her time with Jason to very short amounts, her guilt rising to the surface like bubbles in water, threatening to erupt and cause her to tell Jason everything.  
And she did not want to lose Jason.

What was worse, was that Piper had no clue what to do. She couldn’t tell Jason why she was limiting time with him, or why she was acting weird (she was sure he had noticed), or about her slowly dying feelings for him, being replaced by different feelings. For another person.   
Piper also couldn’t just waltz up to Annabeth and tell her that she had feelings for her. The only thing that had kept Piper sane, was her realisation that Annabeth was avoiding her as well. It was a big risk hoping that Annabeth was avoiding her for the same reason that Piper was avoiding Annabeth. Especially considering her absolutely fantastic relationship with Percy in comparison with Piper and Jason's relationship, and Annabeth had never mentioned being anything other than straight. But, that small thread of hope was all Piper could hold on to, to avoid drowning in waves of guilt and despair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost a year of Piper’s dilemma. She was almost certain that she had brought her relationship with Jason to a point of no return. All because of a freaking crush that had grown. 

Jason had been at Camp Jupiter for the past two months and had occasionally spoken to Piper through Iris Messaging, but besides that, they hadn’t spoken in person for two months. Piper was sure he had given up trying to properly speak to her anymore, getting her to spend time with him more, and trying to help her. Piper couldn’t blame him. Who would want to spend time with a girlfriend that doesn’t even seem to enjoy kissing them anymore, or who’s mind seems to wander off when they are spending time together?

She couldn’t stop her growing feelings for Annabeth, no matter how hard she tried. Oh she so desperately wanted to be able to love Jason more, spend time with him, kiss him with passion, but her thoughts would not leave from thinking about Annabeth.

It was like something was affecting her brain. Pushing Jason aside in her mind, forcing thoughts about him away no matter how hard she wanted them to stay, and replacing them with Annabeth. 

Like her stormy grey eyes that grew darker when she was mad and seemed to shine like grey diamonds in the sunlight.   
Or her honey blonde hair, with the gorgeous curls, and the small strands that always framed her face nicely.  
Her voice, lower than most other female voices, but always speaking smoothly, her words never faltering, her laugh sounding like a sweet melody to Piper’s ears.   
Piper was in love with her best friend, her relationship with her boyfriend that she thought was going to last forever was dwindling, and her new interest would never love her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper was done. With choices, with feeling guilty, with life.  
It had been two years. Two freaking years. She was now seventeen. Leo and Calypso had opened a repair shop, Frank and Hazel were living their lives at Camp Jupiter, Jason had finished everything he had wanted to do regarding buildings and things, and Percy and Annabeth had moved to live and go to college in New Rome. Where had Piper gotten? Nowhere.

Now, being a child of Aphrodite seems like a curse. Goddess of Love and all that. But her mother could help fix the one thing that has been ruining her life for two years? Love?

Jason had yet to break up with her. Piper was at Camp Half-Blood now, while Jason was at Camp Jupiter. They hadn’t talked in two months. And it was all Pipers fault. Her and her stupid emotions. Maybe if she embraced her feelings, told Jason about her feelings for Annabeth, they could have at least been friends. 

But no, Piper didn’t. Because she was too afraid to hurt him, that she never realised she was hurting him already until it was too late. 

There was nothing left to do. She was alone. No idea on what path to take, where to go, what to do. She couldn’t just spend her time at Camp Half-blood her whole life. All her plans, her dreams, her hopes, had been made in the assumption that she would spend her life with Jason. 

With that gone, she was as good as dead. And it was all her fault. Her fault. The whole situation. My fault, my fault, my fault.

Those words, were repeated over and over again in her mind. They repeat as her hand moved across the paper, tears dripping onto the pages, words forming in small lines.  
Her fault. They repeated as she placed the piece of paper down on the bed next to her, knowing full well that none of the other Campers would be back from dinner for another hour. 

Her fault. They repeated as she picked up the knife, her hands trembling and tears rushing down her cheeks like tiny waterfalls.

Her fault. They repeated and she watched the blood flow down her hands, tracing lines down her fingers, pouring out onto the floor.

Her fault. They repeated, as she started fell to the floor, knife dropping from her hand, her clothes soaking with blood.

Her fault. They repeated when the Iris Message came, Horror filled screams echoed from the other side of the message, and in less than a minute, people had Shadow travelled into her cabin.

Those words repeated as her friends stood around her, knowing it was too late. Piper was gone in a matter of seconds after her friends arrived. Friends and family. 

She didn’t see her someone pick up her note and read it to everyone. Didn’t see the tears shed. 

Piper didn’t even see that the two people crying the most and that seemed the most lost in despair, were Jason Grace and Annabeth Chase. 

Her lover and her killer.


End file.
